theskytidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ness Lakehaven
Ness Lakehaven is a doctor/healer on the Winding Way. For a while, Ness was the oldest doctor until Braska Abreu joined. He's well known for possessing the mysterious psychic magic called PSI and having bad taste in men. Personality The most striking thing about Ness as a person is that he is quite happy. Almost unrealistically so. He fits the "Pollyanna" mold quite nicely: a person who will smile through both the best and worst of times. As a healer, this can be quite a beneficial trait to have, it tends to calm down a panicking patient and restores just a little bit of faith to them. However, as a person, it hurts to smile through pain, but Ness will stubbornly do so unless the strain becomes too much, causing him to shut down. Ever the optimist, Ness is always eager to please, as he is his happiest around the people he loves. In fact, his emotional well-being is very dependent on his relationships with others. This quirk of his has given birth to several notable behaviors. For one, because he likes making others happy, he is practically a doormat, letting himself get walked all over and taken advantage of for the sake of someone else, no matter how this may hurt him in the end. Another is a fierce loyalty to his friends, meaning he will always be there to support and protect them. Though, if he is caught between two of them, he will not take a side due to an inability to choose. If all of these things make him appear naive and childish, that is because he is, almost painfully so, more than willing to give up his own happiness and needs for the sake of others, including those that particularly may not deserve his kindness. He enjoys playing games and with toys (his favorite being a yo-yo he's had since childhood) and spending time with, and making friends, willing to reach out to anybody to attempt a friendship. He also has an interest in song and dance, having been gifted with a talented voice and with a strong fondness for music. History Ness was born to an upper middle class family in Melior, and lived quite the privileged life, which may have resulted in his naive and childish personality. His parents loved and adored both him and his younger sister, Tracy. It was by chance that he discovered his PSI using it to heal a wound on his pet dog, King. From there on, Ness expressed a great interest in being a doctor and healer. Due to his status, he was able to get a good education, and took full advantage of this fact, studying hard. However, he would sometimes be distracted by fantasies of adventure. Still, he would push these dreams aside and focus on his goal. The hard work paid off. Ness was able to get into a prestigious medical school at age sixteen, where he learned both medicine and used what he learned about magic and applied it to his PSI. Still, dreams of adventure plagued him and he began to think seriously about what he wanted in life. To be a mere healer wasn't enough. He didn't want to be stuck in an office all day, tending to patients he would not be able to connect to or form friendships with. What he really wanted was to find a core group of friends, and be their support, something he couldn't do if he opened a private practice in Melior. However, he simply could not figure out how to achieve this goal. On a school break, Ness returned home and his family attended a performance by The Winding Way. He was completely entranced by their performance, and found that his wallet was a bit lighter after their show. He and his family had been pickpocketed by the wily group, and while he should have been angry, all this did was pique his interest. What struck him most, however, was how tight a group they were, almost like a family. He had found his calling in life. Returning to school, he not only focused on medical studies, but also his singing and dancing. The Winding Way, of course, contained quite a few performers, and Ness also wanted to be a part of that, something that could bring a smile to people's faces. His mind was set. He was going to become a part of crew on The Winding Way. Of course, he was unsure if his parents would support him, after all, they had been robbed by this very group. So he continued to focus on his studies and kept his ambition a secret. His parents were so proud of him. A year later, Ness was far from finished with his studies. However, he had heard The Winding Way was returning to Melior, and he figured this could be his big chance. So, he snuck to their show and lingered around, wondering how to approach them. Eventually, he caught the attention of one of the performers and asked how he could become a member. Honestly, Ness' hopes were not high. What did he have to offer? His skills, which most certainly paled in comparison to those of the already existing crew members, and, technically, he was still a student. Still, he had to try. One application and one interview later, he was surprised to hear that he had, indeed, been accepted as part of the crew. Excited, he quickly bid his parents goodbye, and before they could even say a word, their eldest son was gone. Although Ness still has a lot to learn, his raw potential as both a healer and a performer will grow as he spends time with his new friends and family. Ness still keeps regular contact with his family and his parents are, to this day, still quite proud of him. Relationships Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryuu Joshua is almost universally hated in the world of The Sky Tides. Ness is one of the few exceptions. Joshua was one of the first people Ness met, and Ness was fascinated by how someone could be so much like him, yet so drastically different from him at the same time. As they spent more and more time together, fascination turned to adoration, and eventually, love. Unfortunately, Joshua does not make for the best of romantic partners. Ness knows exactly what he's gotten into...and doesn't regret it, no matter how much it hurts. Recently, their relationship has grown more serious. Rikku Dalabane Ness' self-appointed older sister. Rikku is only a few months older older than Ness, but has "adopted" him as her younger brother. Ness' occasionally reckless and strange behavior often worries her, as Rikku has already lost one brother and doesn't intend to lose another. Rikku's opinion is very important to Ness, and he tries his best to stay on her good side. Hanatarou Yamada Hanatarou, sometimes called just "Hana," is one of Ness' coworkers in the Winding Way's infirmary. They are great friends, although their relationship became strained from Hana's crush on Ness and Ness' failure to reciprocate his affection. The two of them have since moved on and continue to be close. Hanatarou is often the unfortunate victim of Ness' Nightmare's attention. L Lawliet (Ryuzaki Coil) Ness first met L (under the name Ryuzaki) back when his Nightmare was sending him cryptic messages using his own journal. The two have formed an odd bond that neither of them really know how to describe. All they really know is that they find the other difficult to understand. Ness' Nightmare Ness' Nightmare is what most would call a second personality. However, it is a separate being from Ness. Because of Ness' selfless personality, Ness would lock up all his negative feelings, never expressing them and pretending they never existed. These eventually formed another Ness, called Ness' Nightmare. The Nightmare would then terrorize Ness and the people close to him, claiming that it was the true Ness and deserved to "claim" the name of Ness Lakehaven until Ness finally faced it and acknowledged its existence. Now, they maintain a civil, yet unstable relationship. Ness' Nightmare is now protective of his other self, and hates to see Ness acting pathetic. Ichigo Kurosaki Every young person needs a role model, and Ness is no exception. The strong, brave, and loyal Ichigo and Ness have adopted each other as the brothers neither of them had. Ness looks up to Ichigo, and recent events concerning Ichigo and his mysterious powers may indicate that the two of them might have more in common than they thought. Isshin Kurosaki The father of Ichigo Kurosaki, Isshin first met Ness during the Gearship Motors plane races. Ness was tending to a weak Ichigo when Isshin burst in, looking for his son. Ness witnessed firsthand the strange father-son relationship the Kurosakis have. Half a year later, Isshin, once again looking for Ichigo, intrudes on a private moment between Ness and Joshua and has since declared his undying support for them. Ness thinks of Isshin as an odd, but well meaning person who seems to be too enthusiastic for his own good. Isshin is looking forward to the "upcoming" wedding. Milk One of the few people that Ness doesn't really like. He finds her quite demanding and a bit mean and is fairly certain she doesn't think highly of him, either. Rather than fight her, Ness is content to yield to her bossy nature. Haruhi Suzumiya Another of those rare people Ness doesn't like, he sees Haruhi as like Milk, only crueler. He dislikes her selfish and egotistical personality and highly disapproves of the way she treats others. He mostly tolerates her for Hanatarou's sake. Logs All logs Ness has been in can be found here Quotes/Trivia Quotes "I'll give you something to live for." -Ness, unable to understand why someone would say dying wouldn't matter. "What does it mean to help people?" -Trying to find something he lost Trivia thumb|right|Ness' Yo-yo Ness' power of PSI is a trait that one is born with. Since it's something that cannot be learned, being able to use PSI technically makes a person a demihuman. Ness' birthday is November 17th, a birthdate he shares with Joshua and Pip Bernadette. Ness' eyes are purple, which are rare in humans. It may possibly be a sign of his demihuman status, since no other person in his family has purple eyes (or is demihuman). When Ness wears his hat, he always turns it to the right. Ness' most prized possession is a yellow and black yo-yo from his childhood. Despite its sentimental value, Ness can and will use it as a weapon if he has to. Steak is Ness' favorite food. He prefers it medium rare. The Steel Samurai is Ness' favorite radio show. Ness is sensitive to changes in temperature. He especially dislikes very cold weather. Ness has a cat, a Turkish Van named Fobbie. Fobbie was adopted when the Winding Way was overrun with homeless cats. Due to his short height and boyish looks, Ness is often mistaken as being younger than he really is. While Ness is the "famous" one in the family, Ness' sister Tracy actually is more successful than him and earns more money. Although loving and supportive, Ness' father is almost always away on business. Due to a rather bad habit of staying up late to read medical charts in somewhat substandard lighting, it's very likely that Ness will need glasses once he's older. The strength of PSI is based on the emotional state of the user. It can either be very powerful or very weak depending on what the user is thinking and feeling. Ness is able to use PSI to heal wounds, cure some sicknesses, create fire, electricity, put people to sleep, absorb magic, temporarily paralyze people, cloud their vision, potentially knock targets unconscious, or just attack with pure energy itself. Strangely enough, he is unable to create ice, no matter how hard he tries. Ness specializes in magical healing, but knows a fair bit of traditional medicine as well, though that is usually Hanatarou's specialty. Rumor Mill PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE: Comes from an upper-middle class family that lives in one of the quieter, nicer sections of Melior. Ness was a student at a well known medical school before joining the Winding Way. SPECIAL KNOWLEDGE: Ness' Nightmare, which is now dormant, is only known to the crew of the Winding Way who was around to witness it, and to other people who found out one way or another. POP CULTURE PHENOMENON?: Probably the most famous PSI user in Reial. PSI isn't widely known, though, mostly due to it being a trait you are born with, and very few people are born with it. Only magic enthusiasts are likely to know of it. Ness is also relatively known for his wonder story of being a medical school dropout who became a full-fledged and respected doctor of the Winding Way. Also, Ness' sister Tracy runs Melior's biggest delivery service.